


Interrupted Once Again

by bookwormforalways



Series: remains to be seen [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anne of windy poplars, awae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: Anne and Gilbert both return to Avonlea for the Easter holiday - their last visit at home before they get married in the summer. Longing for a few moments of alone time together, Anne and Gilbert find that each day is full of interruptions.





	1. So Many Interrupted Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the "Anne of Windy Poplars" book where they spend three years long distance - Gilbert pursuing his medical degree and Anne as a principal in Summerside. This visit home for Easter is the last time they will be together before they return to their respective schools for the final two months of long distance - until they both return to Avonlea to be married that summer. 
> 
> Written with a combination of book canon and AWAE canon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (ps. chapter 2 is mostly complete, just adding the final details/edits)

It was Easter Break at school and Anne was thrilled to be visiting Green Gables and Avonlea, even if it would be a short visit. Arriving at her beloved home, she spied Marilla, Mrs. Lynde, and Dora eagerly waiting for her in the front yard. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you all so!” Anne squealed, leaping out of the buggy and running to Marilla’s open arms, leaving Davy to unhitch the horse. 

Sweet greetings and hugs were exchanged, and soon enough everyone was gathered inside for tea. Anne regaled them with stories of her students in Summerside, and asked for the news from Avonlea, and how Davy and Dora were progressing in their studies. 

“So Anne, when is Gilbert arriving home? Sebastian mentioned he is able to take a few days from school,” Mrs. Lynde inquired, her eyes keen for any gossip of her favourite young couple. 

“Yes, he is able to travel home to Avonlea for Easter,” Anne answered, trying to mask the blush she felt rising to her face, for she was over excited to see her sweet Gilbert soon. “He wrote that he would be arriving the day after tomorrow, as he needed an extra day to complete important projects.” 

“Oh that will be lovely! We will make sure to have Gilbert, Sebastian, and Delphine over for Easter dinner.” Mrs. Lynde exclaimed. 

Marilla nodded, “Of course. Dora, be a dear and write out a dinner invitation for them. And yourself or Davy can deliver it this evening.” 

The rest of the evening passed quickly as Anne brought her suitcase up to small gable room after dinner. She spent a few moments looking at the glass to freshen up after her travels, before leaving Green Gables once again. A visit home to Avonlea would not be complete without a walk over to see her one and only Diana, even if she only had an hour or two before the sun began to set. 

…

The next morning, Anne woke refreshed and reenergized in her gabled room. She gazed out the window, bidding hello to her dear Snow Queen full of brilliant spring blossoms in the early morning sunshine.

A laugh escaped her lips, as she was so full of excitement to be home. Anne truly treasured the time she was able to spend with Marilla, and her fondness for the twins only grew with her absence. Last night’s visit only affirmed that she and Diana would be bosom friends for their entire lives, despite the changes that came with working, marriages, and children. And of course, Anne was excitedly awaiting Gilbert’s arrival the next day. 

When they were engaged, they both knew there would be three years to pass before they could be married, for Gilbert had to complete his medical degree. And luckily for them, the past two years and ten months had passed rapidly as they were both pursuing their passions. But now, knowing this would be their final visit in Avonlea, with only two months apart before they moved home to Avonlea to be married this summer - Anne was bursting with excitement, and wishing that the time wouldn’t drag on so slowly. 

In the kitchen, Anne fell back into the Green Gables routine, as she helped prepare breakfast.

Marilla had planned a day’s trip to Carmody today with Mrs. Lynde and the twins. They were going to pick up necessary supplies for Easter dinner, and to purchase fabric to make the whole household new outfits for the upcoming wedding. 

“Would you like to join us, Anne?” Marilla had asked, knowing that Anne had returned home to spend time in their company. 

“Hmm, I think I’d like to stay behind, if that’s alright. I’ve longed to be at Green Gables for weeks now, so I shall simply enjoy my time here. I can bake scones, and read, and maybe visit Diana again too.” 

She was eager to spend the day at Green Gables and wander her girlhood paths, to stroll down Lover’s Lane, walk through the Haunted Woods, and visit Dryad’s Bubble. 

…

It was late morning and Anne had already gone for a morning walk, and had scones in to bake while she enjoyed a cup of tea. Oh how joyful it was to be at Green Gables once again! While her heart held a special place for Windy Poplars, it would never be home. 

Lost in the pages of her book, Anne was startled by a knock at the door. In her shock she spilled her now cold tea all over her lap. 

“I’ll be right there,” she hollered, grabbing a towel to mop up her mess. 

Anne reached the door, trying to scrub the brown tea stains from her white apron as she opened the door. 

Standing on the front step was a familiar figure with shining hazel eyes, a mop of curly brown hair, and a bouquet of wildflowers. “Hi Anne-girl,” he said, holding his arms open to her. 

“Gilbert!” Anne squealed, dropping the towel at her feet, and launching herself into her fiance’s arms, feeling him hold her close. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

Gilbert pulled back enough to look into her eyes, “What do you mean, are you not happy to see me?” 

“Oh, not at all!” Anne laughed gleefully, “Only I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow! You’ve ruined my plans to greet you at the train station!” 

He laughed, “Well that would have spoiled my plan to surprise you!” He brought one hand to face, gently cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking the freckled skin under her eyes. “Where is everyone?” he asked, trying to look past her into the house. 

“They’ve all gone to town for the day, so it’s just me here.” Keen to close the remaining distance between them, Anne leaned forward, meeting his lips with a kiss, reveling in the joy of being reunited with her dearest. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Gilbert whispered, trailing soft kisses across her cheeks, to her ear, and down her neck. 

Anne tightened her arms around him, murmuring “I missed you too, I don’t think I can bear to let go of you ever again.”

“I like the sound of that,” Gilbert answered, with a cheeky glint in his eyes, before wrinkling his nose. “Say, is something burning?”

“My scones!” Anne screamed, pulling herself free from his grasp, and flying into the kitchen. She heard Gilbert roar with laughter as she pulled the scones from the oven - they were slightly charred on top, and while they should still be edible, they were not the quality she had wanted to present to her fiance as a homecoming treat. 

Placing the crisp scones on the butcher’s block, Anne felt defeated. Then a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her from behind, and she leaned into him. 

“Oh Gilbert, what a failure! I apologize sincerely for I simply know I will be a terrible housewife to you!” 

Anne heard Gilbert snicker into her hair. “No Anne, you are amazing. And I believe these burnt scones are my fault, for distracting you at the door just now, when you should have been watching them.” 

“You are too kind to me, darling,” Anne said sweetly, spinning in her love’s arms to face him. Gilbert leaned forward and kissed her once again. 

Anne sighed, losing her worries at his touch and his kiss. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door, and they jolted apart. 

“Who could that be?” Anne wondered, as she had not been expecting any guests today, let alone two! She secretly hoped it wouldn’t be important so she could spend the rest of the day alone with Gilbert. 

“Diana! What a lovely surprise!” Anne chimed, as she found her dear friend on the porch, with three small children wriggling around her. 

“Auntie Anne! Auntie Anne!” Freddie Junior and Anne Cordelia shouted exuberantly. 

“Well, hello to you too!” Anne laughed, as she picked up her littlest nephew Jack, who immediately snuggled into her neck. 

Diana smiled, even though her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. “Anne, the children were so excited to see you again, and are so full of inexhaustible energy this morning that a walk to Green Gables was in order. I hope we aren’t intruding.” 

“Not at all, the more the merrier!” Anne sang, leading the family inside. “I wish I had something better to offer you, but the scones are a little burnt, as I let them bake a little too long.” 

“Oh not a bother, these wild children of mine will eat anything! But how did you let them burn-” The question died on Diana’s lips as she spied Gilbert in the kitchen, busy putting Anne’s flowers in a vase for her. “Oh, nevermind,” Diana giggled, catching Anne’s eyes with a teasing gleam in her eyes. 

Gilbert caught sight of Anne with toddler Jack on her hip, and he privately hoped he was seeing a vision of their future together - only with a red-headed child instead. 

Anne rolled her eyes at Diana, and explained, “Gilbert finished his school projects early, and was able to come home a day earlier than expected, and surprise me!” 

“Oh, how lovely for you both,” Diana responded, handing her two elder children a baked treat (after Anne had scraped off the charred tops) and shooed them out to the garden. “And how are your studies going, Gilbert? Or should I call you Doctor Blythe?” 

Gilbert grinned, “Gilbert is fine, Diana. You’ve known me since we were Freddy Junior’s age.” 

Anne put on a fresh pot of tea, and plated the most edible of the scones. Soon she was enjoying tea on the front porch of her favourite place, with her dearest friend, and her darling fiance, while watching her niece and nephews play. 

The day had not turned out at all as Anne had expected, but she did not mind these little interruptions one bit - no, not at all. 

…

Later that afternoon, Diana and the children had gone leaving Anne and Gilbert alone at Green Gables once again. 

Hoping to find the time to go for a walk through the woods together, they made quick work of washing the dishes and tidying the kitchen from Diana’s visit. But just as they walked down the porch steps, Anne spied Davy driving the buggy down the lane. 

“Uh-oh,” Gilbert chuckled, “Looks like we won’t get that walk after all.” 

Anne sighed in frustration, “I’m so happy to be home, and spending time with everyone, but I simply wish I had enough time to spend with you as well.” 

Gilbert squeezed her hand. “Soon enough, my love. Besides, I should head home now. I was so eager to see you I didn't even say hello to Bash this morning!”

Anne’s heart warmed at his words - soon enough, my love. Soon they would be married and be able to see each other every day, a dream come true after their years apart. “Perhaps, tomorrow we can go for a walk?”

“It’s a date,” Gilbert winked back at her. 

With linked hands they walked forward as the buggy slowed in front of the house. Gilbert received hearty welcomes from Davy, Dora, Marilla, and even Mrs. Lynde. Apparently they had passed Diana and her gaggle of little ones on their way home, and little Anne Cordelia had spilled the beans that Gilbert was home early. 

Anne waved to Gilbert as he crossed the field to his home, a well worn path between Green Gables and Blythe Orchards. She watched as his figure walked further and further until he disappeared from view. Turning back to the house, she fondly remembered her sweet moments with Gilbert earlier today, and eagerly awaited tomorrow. 

…

The next morning, Gilbert arrived in time for tea - which was served in the parlour by Marilla and Mrs. Lynde. Both were interested to learn of his studies, and his projects, and the arrangements he had made to take up his great-uncle’s physicians office in another town. As their questions continued, Anne’s patience wore thin. She had been hoping to slip away with Gilbert much sooner than this. 

As the noon hour approached, Marilla insisted Gilbert join them for a quick lunch break. A quick lunch was a grand idea, Anne agreed, for that meant she would soon have her walk with Gilbert. 

Only, Davy came in for lunch reporting a broken piece of machinery in the barn that needed to be repaired, and asked if Gilbert would mind lending a hand as their farmhand was away. 

Mrs. Lynde agreed for Gilbert, and his easy-going nature couldn’t help but oblige the older woman. 

Anne spent the afternoon pacing between the house and the barn, monitoring Gilbert and Davy’s progress while helping Dora with her chores in the house. Anne’s disappointment clouded her thoughts, and the only bright spot was observing Gilbert hard at work with dirt smeared across his face, reminding her of their schoolhouse days. 

It was now dinner time, and the day would soon be over. While the machine repair was complete, Gilbert had promised to return to his house for dinner with Bash and Delphine. 

“Walk with me down the lane for a bit?” Gilbert asked, as Anne met him in the front yard. He was wiping his brow with a handkerchief, trying to clean the dirt off. 

“Of course. And you missed a spot,” Anne said mischievously, taking the cloth from his hand, and reaching up to wipe the dirt from his cheek. 

“All clean now?” Gilbert joked, holding out his arms in front of him - his forearms and hands were dirty, dusty, and splotched with oil. 

“Fit for tea with the Queen, I’d say,” Anne replied, choosing to take hold of his upper arm, rather than holding his hand. 

As they exited the Green Gables gate and turned down the lane, Gilbert spoke up. “I’m sorry we didn’t have the chance to spend much time together today.” 

Anne appreciated the words, knowing he was just as disappointed as she was. “As much as I love all the people around us, and I have missed them all dearly while I was away, I can’t help but be frustrated with all of the interruptions and distractions today.” 

“Tomorrow, then? We’ll have our walk?” Gilbert asked. 

Anne had to shake her head. “Why, it’s Easter tomorrow. There’s church, and then we are having dinner at Green Gables with everyone. I doubt we’ll have a chance tomorrow.” 

“True. At least I will get to see you tomorrow. It’s certainly much better than when we’re away at school, I will admit.” 

“And tomorrow, we can make plans for the following day. A walk through the woods, or a picnic even.” Anne’s eyes lit up with the thought of a quiet afternoon spent picnicking with Gilbert.

“A picnic sounds delightful, Anne-girl. Let’s count on it.” As they reached the top of the hill, they said their goodbyes for the day with a quick kiss, and Gilbert took care to keep Anne far from the dirt and oil he wore. 

“Until tomorrow, my darling,” Gilbert whispered in her ear. 

“And the day after that, and then the rest of our lives together,” Anne answered with a smile, as they parted and walked back to their homes.


	2. Soon Enough, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more and more interruptions over Easter, Gilbert finally decides to steal Anne away from Green Gables. Taking a picnic to Hester Gray's garden, Anne and Gilbert spend the day as engaged couples do - talking, daydreaming, and never letting go of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline in my head is that there are about 2 months of school yet to complete, and then they'll spend a month in Avonlea before their wedding - so the three-ish months add up to the 97 days mentioned. 
> 
> This ended up waaaay longer than I had planned, but oh well, here it is. Sweet, sweet fluff. Hope you all enjoy!

Easter Sunday flew by in a whirlwind. Once the church service ended, Anne hoped to walk home with Gilbert - only it seemed that every townsperson in Avonlea wanted to speak with him about his studies, and if he would be opening an office in town. Anne also had her fair share of friends crowding around, wondering how she was doing in her role as Principal in Summerside. By the time their conversations ended, they had to race to their homes in order to get ready for dinner later that day. 

Gilbert offered Anne a word of hope that he might be able to arrive for dinner early, if they completed the farm’s chores and got Delphine ready in time. 

But alas, he was not able to. Easter was an emotional holiday in the Blythe-LaCroix household, as memories of their dear Mary flooded their minds. Gilbert and Bash took great care to enlighten Delphine with wonderful stories of her mother, a woman she would never know. 

Easter dinner at Green Gables passed quickly with a table full of excellent food, marvelous friends and lively conversation. Anne’s heart and stomach were full, surrounded by the people she loved. 

After dinner Davy and Dora excused themselves to the barn to finish up the evening chores and check on the animals. Anne insisted that Marilla and Mrs. Lynde enjoy an evening tea in the parlour, and that she would clean up the dishes. 

Sebastian thanked his hosts for the lovely dinner and picked up a sleepy Delphine, who snuggled into her father’s arms. “I’d best get this little one off to bed now. Gilbert, I’ll see you later?” he asked. 

Gilbert nodded, “I’ll help Anne clean up here, and then walk home.” 

Finding themselves suddenly alone, for what seemed like the first time in ages, Anne scooted close to Gilbert’s side, wrapping him tight in a hug. 

Gilbert let out a huff of air in surprise, as her grip was so tight, before embracing her in his arms. “Hi Anne-girl.” 

“Hi,” came her muffled reply, as he face was buried in his chest. 

“I take it you missed me,” he whispered into her hair. 

Anne nodded, and murmured, “I don’t know when someone will walk into the kitchen, but I know someone will soon… so I wanted to hug you while I had the chance.”

Gilbert grinned, and held her close. “I’m glad we have the chance, even if we may get interrupted once again.” 

As if his words were powerful enough to conjure truth, they soon heard Davy and Dora returning to the house, their laughter peeling through the open window. 

Anne sighed in frustration, as she begrudgingly pulled herself from Gilbert’s arms. “Well, that’s that. Let’s get started on these dishes, they won’t clean themselves.” 

Gilbert followed her to the wash basin, watching her carefully fill the tub with hot water. He longed to stand just behind her, to hold her close, to rest his head in the hollow of her neck and breathe Anne in. Davy and Dora burst into the kitchen, and Gilbert was pulled from his fantasy. Soon enough, he thought, and picked up a towel to dry the dishes she washed. 

The dishes were washed and dried, the kitchen tidied, and tea was served in the parlour. 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay, and must excuse myself,” Gilbert said to Marilla and Mrs. Lynde, after thanking them for the lovely dinner. He had neglected his own household chores for long enough that weekend, in his attempts to spend time with Anne. If he hoped to spend any time with her tomorrow, he must make some progress now.   
Anne understood his explanation right away. “If only we were already married, and only had our House of Dreams to look after, rather than so many chores to do at two different houses that are full of other people,” she mused. 

They were on the front porch, saying a quick goodbye before Anne was to return to the parlour. For propriety’s sake, as Mrs. Lynde would say. 

“I know, sweet Anne. But we have tomorrow. I’ve already told Marilla that we are going for a picnic tomorrow, and she promised that she and Dora would not need your help with anything.” 

“Really?” Anne asked, surprised he had taken measures to ensure they wouldn’t be distracted or interrupted again. 

Gilbert wrapped her in a hug, his warm hands rubbing her back softly. “Of course, darling. If you prepare the picnic, I’ll pick meet you here in the morning.” 

“That sounds wonderful, I fear I shall not sleep tonight as I’ll be far too excited!” Anne said. 

Gilbert chuckled at her words, knowing he would most likely be in the same predicament. He gently cupped her face, and leaned in for a kiss, which Anne eagerly returned. 

The soft breeze rustled the branches of the glorious Snow Queen, causing a few blossoms to fall freely to the ground, and some to land on the couple nearby. Pulling away from their kiss, Anne picked a white petal from Gilbert’s hair. 

“I wrote this for you,” Gilbert said softly, pulling a small square of folded paper from his back pocket, and curled it into Anne’s palm. “I figured, with our luck, we wouldn’t have much time together today, so I came prepared with a plan b. Read it tonight, and have sweet dreams, my darling.” 

Anne laced her free hand behind his head, and pulled him close for another kiss. “Thank you, Gil. I will have sweet dreams, and they will be about you.” 

With one more soft kiss to Anne’s forehead, Gilbert exited her embrace and walked away, toward his own home. 

Soon enough, he thought once more. 

…

"My dearest darling Anne-girl,   
If you’re reading this letter, it is because our luck has not changed and I did not have the opportunity to steal you away today and tell you how much I love you. Let this letter be a reminder of my love in my absence. 

Anne-girl, I cannot wait until the day we are united in marriage, and I will be able to hold you in my arms everyday, to kiss you everyday. 

It seems like our wait is never-ending - as we waited through our schoolhouse days, through Queen’s, our teaching years, and through our time at college. But looking back only reminds me that time is passing, and all of those years are nothing compared to the 74 days that will now separate us at school. And Anne, only 97 days until our wedding day, we’ve reached the double digits in our countdown!

So tonight, dream, my darling. Dream of me, of our House of Dreams, and our lives together. And as we slumber, we can cross off another day, leaving only 96 days until I can call my you my wife, Mrs. Anne Blythe. 

All my love,   
Gil"

…

The next morning, Anne woke full of excitement for her day with Gilbert. Racing downstairs, she set to work creating the picnic lunch. She found a basket in the pantry, and filled it with scones (perfectly baked, and not burned, she might add), a loaf of bread with a jar of jam to spread, apples from Gilbert’s orchards, and a few other sweet treats. 

By the time everyone else at Green Gables was awake and eating breakfast, Anne was ready for her day, and watching the clock, counting down the hours until Gilbert would arrive. 

The minutes crept by slowly, as Anne laboured over her needlepoint project. She couldn’t help that her eyes flitted to the front lane every few stitches, waiting for that familiar figure. 

Finally, she did see Gilbert approaching, and took a second look, to prove that she was not imagining the sight. Anne quickly packed up her needlework, and shouted a hasty goodbye to Marilla and Dora. She picked up the picnic basket that was ready at the front door, and took off running down the lane to meet Gibert. 

“Gil!” she called, ecstatic to see him, racing into his open arms. Gilbert lifted her off the ground with his hug, and spun her around, her skirts wrapping around him in the motion. 

Once on solid ground again, Anne leaned close to greet him with a kiss. 

“Anne-girl, are you ready for our date?” he asked, sliding his hand from her shoulder, down her arm, to interlock their fingers. 

“I’ve been ready since sunrise!” she giggled, handing the picnic basket to him to carry, as it was the gentlemanly thing to do. “And where will our destination be?” Anne asked as they walked hand in hand down the lane. 

“I thought we could walk over to Hester Gray’s garden, and spend the day there.” Gilbert answered, absentmindedly running his thumb over the delicate pearl ring on Anne’s left hand. 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Anne squealed, ecstatic to return to one of her favourite places in Avonlea. “So many of my happy memories have taken place there, I can’t wait to make more happy memories today!” 

They had a lovely walk through the forest, making their way to the garden, chatting and dreaming out loud. 

“Look!” Anne shouted, interrupting Gilbert to point out the apple tree in the garden, covered in full pink blossoms. She dropped his hand and ran forward to the tree, spinning in the tall grass there. A gentle breeze floated in, tossing pink blossoms in the air to rain down on Anne, lifting the red strands of hair that had fallen from her bun. 

Gilbert was frozen in his tracks, admiring the heavenly scene before him, shining in the bright sunshine. Anne was ethereal, angelic, and completely one with nature. She was a dream come true, and all of the little interruptions of the past few days were completely worth it to see Anne right now in this moment. 

“Gil, it’s so magical!” the red-haired angel called, waking him from his reverie. He couldn’t help but throw his head back in pure joyful laughter as he dropped the picnic basket and ran toward the tree, to meet Anne there. 

She grasped his hands in hers and pulled him into her dance, their laughter echoing through the garden. 

…

It seemed like only minutes had passed, but the sun’s position in the sky told no lies as it cast shadows in the late afternoon. Anne and Gilbert had blissfully spent hours together in their quiet garden, uninterrupted for the first time in days. They exchanged sweet kisses, and warm embraces that led to more passionate kisses and touches leaving them heated and flushed. 

Lunch was eaten once their lips were numb, but they never let go of one another - shoulders, hips, and legs touching as they leaned against the sturdy tree trunk.   
Full of love and their picnic lunch, they sprawled out on the picnic blanket, under the shade of the apple tree. Anne’s head was cradled in Gilbert’s lap as his fingers tangled in the long strands of her red hair - which he had pulled free from the loose bun as soon as he could. 

“Thank you for the letter yesterday,” Anne said softly, “I can hardly believe there are only 96 days left until we are married, and at the same time, it feels like such a long time to pass.”

She felt Gilbert’s body move as he chuckled, “I know what you mean. When I couldn’t sleep last night, I kept thinking about our House of Dreams, and realized I would like to add two items to our list.”

“What are they?” Anne asked. 

“Well, we should build a swinging bench for our front porch. I think it would be the perfect place to read a book outside, or sit together watching a sunrise or sunset. And I recall you loved the swing Matthew made for you once in the hay loft.” 

“That sounds marvelous, Gil. I would love a swing.” Anne said dreamily, adding the item to her own mental checklist for their House of Dreams. “And what is the other?”

Gilbert sat up slightly, putting his weight on his elbows, so that he could look at her. She saw a devilish gleam in his hazel eyes. 

“A lock on the front door,” he grinned, “in case there are too many interruptions and we need some time for just the two of us.” 

Anne’s jaw dropped as she realized the intent behind his words, and felt her face redden - but also couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. 

“Why Mr. Blythe,” she spoke, sitting up to face him and resting a palm on his chest over his beating heart. “I can only imagine we would put that lock to good use, wouldn’t we?” 

Before Gilbert had time to reply, Anne kissed him square on the lips, and wrapping her arms around him with such force that he fell onto his back, with her lying across his chest. Anne’s fingers tangled through his hair, holding her face to his, as his strong arms curled around her back. She brought her kiss lower, along his jawbone and up the curve to his ear. Her lips tickled at the stubble that lingered there, despite his morning shave. She heard his soft moan when her lips reached his warm throat, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She felt his hands move, tracing the length of her side, and rounding her curves and hips. He pulled her forward, returning her lips to his, reclaiming her kiss. His hand slid up her side, his thumb grazing the underside of her breast. A contented sigh escaped Anne’s lips at the electricity of his touch.

Suddenly Gilbert paused, his warm hands leaving her body and flopping on the ground at his sides. Anne opened her eyes, seeing the dreamy haze in his own. His voice cracked as he whispered, “Anne, if we don’t stop now.. I don’t think I’ll be able to.” His words brought her back to reality, and recognized how close and intimate their contact was, with her thin body draped over his. Feeling the heat of their passion pooled at her core, Anne realized that Gilbert was right, and lifted herself off of him. She sat up and turned away from him, looking out at the garden and recognizing that it was indeed late afternoon. 

“Oh Gil, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Anne cried, “Its my-” 

“Don’t you dare say it was your fault.” He whispered softly behind her, his fingers tangling in the ends of her long hair on her back. “I want you, all of you, so badly. And I let myself lose control,” he explained. 

Anne shifted around, to face Gilbert again, admiring the man seated before her. “I feel the same Gil. We just have a few more days to wait until then.” She reached forward, taking his hands in her own and squeezing them gently. “Soon enough, my love.” 

“Soon enough,” Gilbert echoed, leaning in for a quick chaste kiss. Anne fought her temptation to deepen the kiss and throw herself in his arms once again, knowing that being patient for just a few more days - well, 96 days - would be worth the wait. 

They packed up their picnic and stood to leave, brushing the grass and blossoms off of them, and making sure all the buttons and ties on their clothes were done up. Hand in hand they slowly retreated from their garden, walking through the woods to Green Gables. 

The next day they would each return to their other commitments - Anne to Summerside, and Gilbert to his medical studies. Despite a weekend visit full of little interruptions, Anne had still been surrounded by the people she loved most - Gilbert, Marilla, Diana and her children, the twins, Bash and Delphine, and even Mrs. Lynde. Her heart was refilled with fond memories that would last her through the next two months at Windy Poplars. And somehow the 96 days would pass by, hopefully quickly, and she could begin her eagerly anticipated life with Gilbert, together as husband and wife. 

And then there would be no more little interruptions, Anne blushed as she thought to herself, at least, there wouldn’t be if they used the lock on their front door, as Gilbert had brilliantly suggested.


End file.
